Golfers seek to improve their golf game and golf scores by developing a proper swing and by practicing that swing repeatedly in order to improve consistency. In order to consistently perform a proper swing, the golfer must consistently assume the proper stance prior to the swing. A proper stance includes proper position of the golfer relative to the ball, proper posture of the golfer, and proper alignment of the golfer's body in preparation for taking the swing. There are multiple factors that make up proper posture and alignment. One factor is the position of the golfer's shoulders relative to the position or intended trajectory of the ball prior to the swing.
Some conventional golf training aids are designed to indicate proper body motion during the swing, such as training aids that are attached to the golfer's body and move with the golfer's body during the swing, and training aids that do not touch the golfer's body but are positioned close to the golfer's body so that an improper swing is indicated by contact or collision with the training aid during the swing. The former type are cumbersome and the latter type have the potential to cause injury due to contact with the device. Other conventional golf training aids are designed to indicate proper body position prior to the swing, but the device impedes the golf swing and so the golfer must move away from the positioning aid before taking a swing, which can cause the golfer to lose the desired stance and position.
Accordingly, in light of these disadvantages associated with conventional golf training devices, there exists a need for an improved golf alignment and posture training device.